Bella's The Incurable
by RealityKilledMe
Summary: Bella has a type of leukemia which is incurable. How will she tell edward and his family? can the save her in time before she dies? R&R 1ST FANFICTION! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

BELLA THE INCURIBLE

I will die, you have to.... ----CHAPTER 1

**A/N : I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPHENIE MEYER DOES IM STILL TRYING TO BRIBE HER INTO GIVING IT TO BE!!!!!!**

"Have you told him yet?" Carlisle asked me one day when edward had gone to the shop as I needed some stuff, i was here with Carlisle, Edwards 'adoptive' father.

"Not yet" I repiled honestly. "You need to bella, as soon as possible, before you get too sick." He told me. "I will but i dont want to hurt him" i said with tears starting to form in my eyes. Cralisle gave me a sympethtic look before heading to his study. I wandered over to the couch and midlessly watched TV for about 20 minutes before Edward arrived back. That night Edward cooked me a wonderful dinner that was Tomato pasta with basil and mozarilla cheese. After we had sat at his piano and i watched him play my lullaby among others. Then i had taken a 'human moment', i crawled into the oversized bed in Edwards room and we cuddled a kissed until i had fallen asleep.

The next morning i dressed scarfed down breakfest, though only to make edward happy i wasn't hungry, and we had driven to the meadow. And i climed onto edwards back rested my head on his choulder and enjoyed the sort run. Once we got there he set me down in th grass where instead of laying down i sat crossed legs and played with the grass not sure of how to tell him.

"Umm Edward, can we talk?" i asked nervously. "Sure love, what about he?" he replied with curiostity. "Well the thing is, and this is is not the first time because it's back and they dont think they can make me better this time and i dont want to put you or me or anyone else for that matter through it..." I rambled on. "What is it love, just get it off your chest, it cant be that bad." Edward soothed. Oh but if only he new that it was that bad.

I then choked out the dreaded words, "Edward i have Chronic lymphocytic leukemia."

Edward just stat there in shock. Then asked " are you sure you have that?" "Positive" i repiled. He then gingerly picked me up in his arms and ran back to the car where we went back to the house to talk to carlisle and tell the others.

**HAHAHAHA CLIFHANGER. I DO NOT KNOW MUCH ABOUT CLL (BELLA'S CANCER) BUT IF ANY OF YOU DO THEN JUST TELL ME AND I WILL JUST DO THE BEST I CAN, REMEMBER REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW AND BE NICE!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella the Incurable**

Tears & Tales

**A/N I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT STEPH IS BEING TIGHT AND LETTING ME BRIBE IT FROM HER!!! **

**CHAPTER 2**

We arrived at the house and Edward held my hand as we walked inside. "Family Meeting, Now please it important!" Edward called. When we got to the dinning table where the family meetings where held everyone was already sat down. I sat down and Edward remained standing "I have some very important news that I think Carlisle and possibly Alice only know but Bella is going to tell you, not me." he spoke the words softly I stood up cleared my throat, Carlisle gave me a sympathetic look and Alice stared and the table knowing what was coming, I think she was just upset by the news. I was and I hated the thought of telling Esme.

"Not too long ago I went to the hospital for some tests-" I began while Emmett chuckled and the thought of being in hospital, again. I glared at him and continued. " The hospital had found something unusual in my blood and-" I swallowed this was getting quite hard, " When the tests came back the found something called chronic lymphocytic leukaemia, it is the most common but I have had it before and I could go through chemotherapy again but the chances are it might it not work and I cant put Edward or any of you or myself through that, I just cannot do it." I heard Esme's intake of breathe and saw everyone including Carlisle and Alice looking shocked. I didn't know what to do so I sat down and Edward held me close to him.

"Why didn't you say anything before bella?" Esme asked. " I couldn't, I was in denial I didn't want it to be back I just denied it to myself that it was back." Esme looked like if she could cry she would be doing right this very minute, Carlisle saw this put a arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him just Edward was doing with me.

Alice suddenly spoke "Why didn't you talk to me about it? I am meant to be your best friend and best friends are meant to talk about everything!!! And then when you knew that I knew I just AVOIDED ME!!!!" she cried out. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? So not knowing I stupidly said "I'm sorry."

"Everything will be ok bells. You think of me as your brother right? So I wont let it ya know….hurt you. None of us will let that happen." Emmett said trying to be as comforting as he could I thanked him and looked around the room everyone was nodding as if to say that they all agreed with what Emmett had just said. Rosalie stood up then as she probably thought it was her turn to talk. "Look Bella I know I haven't been the nicest of people to be around but I am, just like everyone else, sad that you have this I don't know disease and I will help you through and be just as supportive as everyone else. " She apologized. "Bella-" Carlisle started, "Over the next few weeks, months you will become weaker and because you have opted to now have chemo then your condition will deteriorate quite fast just a few months. Dies Charlie know?" he told me. I nodded I told him this morning before he left to go to work and I also told him that I didn't plan on having chemo again.

I told everyone thank you for the support and that I should probably head home to start cooking Charlie's tea. I said goodbye and when we where in the Volvo Edward was quite he didn't speak just held my hand. "Edward I am so sorry, I hate this and what's' it's going to put you through, and if you don't want to go through with the wedding I will completely understand because let's face who would want a sick bride?"

"I do Bella whether your ill or not I will always want you and we are still going through with the wedding even now we have more reason than we did before to get married." I looked and then pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

That night after I had a shower and was in bed Edward climbed through my window like always I few stray tears escaped but Edward just laid with me on my bed and held me until I fell asleep.

**A/N HOW WAS THAT REVIEW GIVE SOME IDEAS ON THE NEXT **

**CHAPTER I HAVE NO IDEA & THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER THANKS!!!! 3 3 3**


End file.
